nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Warlock
Perhaps we should also add a "target" column on the tables as well. Darkness can target others, but some of the other invocations clearly are a "target self" type. Do you target a monster when doing Hideous Blow, or target your weapon to apply that effect to it? --Bromium :The target of invocations should be obvious, it's the caster (or the whole party) for buffs and another creature or an area for offensive invocations. :Blast Shape and Eldritch Essence invocations are optional additions to your Eldritch Blast and do nothing until you release it. :Whether Hideous Blow forces you to make a melee attack right after casting or adds the Eldritch Blast as some kind of enchantment to your next melee attack is unclear yet. --JOG 10:18, 23 October 2006 (PDT) ---- How can Voracious Dispelling have a duration of 1 hour / level? The dispell is an instant effect and so is the damage. Am I missing something? --Bromium :Yes, the posting with research on the Invocation scripts in the official forums (that are currently down.) A dispelling effect that lasts for an hour preventing any buffs would be quite nasty, though. :)--JOG 11:42, 26 October 2006 (PDT) ---- I was wondering whether its worth having the tables at all if there are links provided for each of the invocations? Or perhaps maybe simplify the tables right down similar to the description on the spell lists? Otherwise there's no point in having individual pages for the invocations. --Chezcaliente 15:09, 30 November 2006 (PST) :Having individual pages would be best since we could then talk about them. There is also the fact that these effects could be put on a weapon, so having them listed individually would be better. Cross linking would also be handy if they are alone. Bromium 08:13, 1 December 2006 (PST) :Well each one is linked already, and I made sure to fill out the content for each. So yeah. I might go ahead and edit the warlock page down a bit when I feel up to it. lol --Chezcaliente 16:50, 1 December 2006 (PST) ::But make it like the Bard's songs so that one still can see all of the Warlock's capabilities (which aren't so many) on one page. Personally I'd prefer having all info on one page instead of having to open a new page to see the details for each invocation. A list with simplified descriptions is already in the manual, and folks usually come here to get fast access to info that isn't in the manual (or spread among several pages).--JOG 23:43, 1 December 2006 (PST) ---- I believe attacks of opportunity done on a spell caster while he is casting result in a concentration check at a -4 penalty unless combat casting is a selected feat. Should this be reflected in the main warlock page or is this a given? --Fngkestrel 12:31, 11 December 2006 (PST) :Its kind of given and noted under the other pages (such as for concentration etc). Feel free to add the feat entry and more information to the spell mechanic pages - it just doesn't appear on any of the other 6 spellcasting class pages (although a note that warlock spells are actual true spells and therefore do concentration checks as normal through the entry might help). Of course, don't fool yourself - Skill Focus: Concentration is by far a more useful, and better feat then Combat Casting, which I only realised this year (for shame, for shame :) ) - Jasperre 18:03, 11 December 2006 (PST) picture can you get the armor like the one on the picture, somewhere in the game Why must a Warlock be evil or chaotic? What I don't understand is the reasoning behind a warlock being Evil or Chaotic. Why must they fall under one or the other? At least for Monks, Paladins, Druids, Red Wizards of Thay etc., but Warlocks? All they say is 'Must be Evil or Chaotic'. Any theories why? Luke Danger 03:49, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :Simply because it is DARK magic that courses through their souls. One cannot be good and have dark magic to this extent. At best that can be neutral. The class was specifically designed to be an anti-heroic magic user/fighter. Enigmatic 07:54, 20 February 2008 (UTC) ::But they can be chaotic good. Like fighting fire with fire, I suppose. A chaotic good warlock tiefling? :-) 90.225.71.91 19:04, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::: Exactly, that's what I'm saying, why can't say, a Lawful Good character become a Warlock to use it's abilities to say, save Neverwinter from Luskan assault (in example). But, I think they keep the abilities, so that means that by getting all the levels, then shifting to Lawful Good, you can effectivly have a Lawful Good Warlock, they just wouldn't gain any levels if the cap increses. (but that's fairly easy to rectify in most cases) Luke Danger 01:45, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::: In your example: If a Lawful Good character cannot save Neverwinter from the Luskans within the constraints of the law and decency, then he will continue to try his best but will never use evil magic as it would compromise his beliefs. If he decides "I will stop the Luskans and save Neverwinter, no matter the cost" then he becomes Chaotic Good. If he became Chaotic Good and later answered to his actions, then he could become Lawful Good again. However he would never be able to use his warlock powers again. :::: That's the RP answer. From a technical standpoint, then yes it's entirely possible. It is however at best cheap and at worst abusing the system. That halved Spell Penetration "glitch" might have been a deliberate change to reflect that the Warlock doesn't cast spells so much as has spell-like abilities. This is supported in considering it would take a rather deliberate bit of coding to halve but include the spell penetration values. Geldonyetich 19:59, 17 July 2008 (UTC) They get their abilities by making a pact with either a demonic creature (evil) or a fey creature (chaotic) that's why they have the alignment contraints. An evil creature wouldn't offer a lawful good character those powers to stop evil. A fey creature wouldn't offer those powers to a creature who promotes order. 20:45, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Epic speels failure The article doesnt say whether the epic spells (damnation, etc) are subject to arcane spell failure or not. Arcane Spell Failure I just recently patched to the latest version (1.22) and by testing before and after patching I can say with certainty the lack of Arcane Spell Failure was considered a bug and has been patched. My Warlock/Fighter build is sad now. :'( Comments I do not understand the issue with this class. Although I believe that the "monster's SR halving warlock caster level" bug should be fixed, it's still a powerful class regardless. Medium BAB, unlimited invocations (even party-affecting ones) and access to Battle Caster means it can take up a weapon and fight well even if its Eldritch Blasts refuse to work properly. Imbue Item allows it to craft stuff from the Wizard, Druid and Cleric-specific item list, and it even has Use Magic Device. Finally it can learn epic spells. It also more freedom in distributing its stats compared to similar medium BAB casting classes, second only to the druid. Lots of class-specific feats too. I can understand why it would suck in "PvP" but that's not the point of games like this. Party-wise the warlock has a lot of power for just one, single class to have.Tyrtallows 17:16, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :It's not really a good party class, since its abilities clash with those of other casters. If it uses Flee the Scene to buff the party, it knocks down the Haste spell the party Wizard cast or the Battletide Spell the Cleric cast. It can't really buff party members or itself (beyond retributive invisibility and flee the scene) either. It can't make itself untouchable like a Wizard, Sorcerer, Bard or Druid. It's not a frontline fighter either like the Bard, Cleric or Favored Soul. It's basically an archer/nuker, and bugs that lower its DCs, make it more vulnerable to spell level immunity (Globe of Invulnerability shuts it down) and affect its ability to penetrate SR make it a bit of a mess. The only reason it works well in the OC is that the monsters are so weak and there is a bug that makes skin/item based SR fail after it blocks the first spell. It's quite a bit harder to play in community modules or PWs that up the challenge. The class does pick up in epic levels, when it gets Eldritch Master and its vanilla blast bypasses SR but it's a bit of a challenge to get there. Mithdradates 21:13, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::That's not my experience, actually. Haste, among other spells, can go down as soon as the fight starts because the enemy uses dispel magic spells and Disjunction. The Warlock however can keep Flee the Scene up indefinitely. Flee the Scene also requires no targetting. If the opposing party's Haste gets dispelled then their Wizard should have a wonderful time trying to cast it on everyone again. The warlock can actually make himself "untouchable" but only because the game's spot/listen/invisibility is as somewhat broken - just use Retributive Invisibility or even Walk Unseen and reposition. Actually many of the best buffs other classes have can be cast on other characters. I don't see why characters in an efficient party wouldn't want to share their buffs when whether they live or die depends on how well their allies work with them. ::It's not a frontline fighter but it can make its own (vanilla) gear - the only other character that can reliably do that is the Wizard, and he doesn't have medium BAB. Only other caster with medium BAB and Spellcraft, Taunt and UMD is the Bard, and he can't reliably craft. Warlocks are also quite tough from the onset, even without their crafted gear. They get damage reduction and fiendish resilience which stacks and works well with the new heritage feats (some of which are also bugged). They get their "perma-haste" and invisibility early, and can switch invocations every level. The reason why the OC is easy has more to do with the fact that you can control your party members, I think, and you can abuse certain game features you wouldn't be able to in a PW (like resting everywhere without patrols showing up, friendly NPC's that give away free buffs and heals, good items everywhere, traps that are "deadly" only by name, being able to willfully change your companion's stats and feats to work with your own, sacrificing other characters for your sake, no permanent death, etc). Given PW conditions, the OC can be quite a challenge at hardcore+ difficulty and fully patched. ::That said, I do believe that the immunity bugs should be fixed and that these bugs are severe. Even immunity to ranged weapons somehow keeps eldritch blast out, so that accounts for three messed up factors. Still, these things are due to bugs rather than any inherent weakness the class has, and yet the consensus of what I hear is that the warlock is "gimped" rather than "bugged. People who complain about it downplay the bugs as well, asking for some really ridiculous upgrades to the class. It's true that the Warlock starts to lose effectiveness earlier than other classes the higher the magic in a world, but it's up to the PW's makers to try and balance that or should just make it plain that their PW is not warlock-friendly. [Tyrtallows 22:20, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::Some info on the Warlock bugs. If it has ranged immunity, use a different blast shape. If it's immune to acid and has high SR, fall back to UMD, your medium BAB and your Warlock buffs. There's nothing unfair about enemies with those attributes since a good PW would try to avoid spamming them, and SR+acid immunity is to you what anti-magic fields are to Wizards and Sorcerers (at least you'll have skills to fall back to, while the Sorcs and Wizards in an equivalent situation are basically screwed). I've tested on several PW's, and most DMs are actually sympathetic towards the class' shortcomings. PvP-wise tho "anything goes" so... meh.